1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory management, and more particularly to partitioning a memory based on memory attributes.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of memory devices may be employed, such as NAND and NOR flash, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information. Stored information may be erased from all or a portion of a memory device, while new information may be subsequently written into erased portions of the memory device. Such program-erase cycles may degrade the physical integrity of a memory device. For example, thousands of program-erase cycles imposed on a flash memory device may reduce a reliability of the memory device.
Information stored on a memory device may include several general types, such as operating system code, software application code and data, secure information, and other relatively important and/or sensitive information. Such information may be stored in memory for relatively long periods of time so that relatively few program-erase cycles may be imposed on such memory. On the other hand, a memory device may store less important information such as multimedia content, or data that is not part of an application and/or operating system, for example. Such information may be stored in memory for relatively short periods of time so that relatively many program-erase cycles may be imposed on such memory. Accordingly, a reliability of memory storing information may be affected by the particular type of information stored, for example.